Ice cream: Good for chucking
by Andruindel
Summary: Axel chucks his ice cream at Hayner, and then they hatch a daring plan, which includes Seifer, and chucking icecream.  Hints of HaynerYuffie, AkuRoku, and onesided SeiferYuffie.  Rated for languege


Ice Cream Chucking!

By Andruindel

_Hey, it's me again. Yeah, this one shot was inspired by my friend Livia! We were randomly spazzing and messing around, and talking about how cute Axel is when he eats ice cream. So, then I said that Axel should chuck his ice cream at someone, and that's how this one shot was born. I hope you like it! There are no real pairings, but it does contain hints at Aku/Ruko, Yuffie/Hayner and some one sided Seifer/Yuffie. But only hints._

--------

"Thanks for buying the ice cream, Axel." Roxas said, giving his ice cream a few thoughtful licks. The blonde gazed out over Twilight Town from his lofty perch on the clock tower. His best friend Axel sat beside him, licking his own ice cream. The sun was sinking slowly in the West, casting the world below into twilit glory.

"No problem." Axel said. The red-head looked much more relaxed than his blonde friend. He was eating the ice cream quickly, which was wise seeing as it was melting very fast.

Roxas paused, looking thoughtfully out at the sunset. "Hey," Axel's voice tore through his thoughts and he brought his blue eyes sheepishly to his friend's face. "If you waste that ice cream I'm never buying you another one, got it memorized?" Axel smirked, taking a large bite out of his own ice cream.

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry, I won't waste it." He said quietly.

"What's up?" Axel asked. His friend was being much quieter than usual.

Roxas didn't respond right away, and looked back out at the horizon. "Axel," He started, still not looking at the red-head. "I've got to tell you something."

Noting the serious tone Roxas used, Axel perked up. "I'm all ears." He said, matching Roxas's serious tone.

Roxas paused again, and appeared to be screwing up his courage to do something drastic. "Axel, I…" He started, but Axel cut him off.

"Hang on a minute, Roxas." He said, holding up a hand to silence the blonde. The hand holding the ice cream came up beside his head as though he was preparing to throw it. And indeed, he did throw the ice cream, chucking it as hard as he could down at the ground.

---

Meanwhile, down on the ground below the clock tower, Hayner and Yuffie were taking a walk. "I just hope we don't run into Sei-" Hayner's sentence was cut off as some sea salt ice cream dropped out of no where, hitting him squarely in the side of the head. He dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh my gosh! Hayner!" Yuffie cried, kneeling beside him while trying to suppress a laugh. "Where the heck did that come from?" She wondered, looking up at the sky. Two pairs of shoes and legs could be seen dangling from a ledge on the clock tower and she shook her head, recognizing Axel's red mane of hair.

Hayner twitched, groaning as he shifted. "Hayner, are you okay?" Yuffie asked, prodding him in the side.

"Huff puff pork chop…." Hayner mumbled. His eyes closed tightly, Hayner appeared to have been knocked senseless.

"Dude! I think he's delirious!" Yuffie exclaimed. She prodded Hayner again, her concern growing. "Come on, Hayner." She said coaxingly. "Just say something coherent."

Hayner let out a mumbled: "Ice cream…" And Yuffie sighed in relief.

"Good, you're alright." She said, and Hayner sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

The temperamental teen glared fiercely down at the ground, still rubbing the side of his head. "Where the hell did that come from anyway?" He asked, lifting his eyes to gaze skyward.

"I'm pretty sure it was either Axel or Roxas." Yuffie told him. She stood, and then, grasping Hayner's hand, pulled him to his feet.

Hayner grimly cracked his knuckles, grinning when Yuffie giggled. "I guess we'll have to go teach them a lesson, huh?" He said, and Yuffie giggled harder. "Come on," Hayner said, taking Yuffie's hand and running forward.

The two ran to the clock tower and entered, climbing up to the window where they could clamber onto the ledge. Yuffie followed Hayner closely, trying to avoid the many spider webs. Though not many people knew it, she was scared to death of spiders.

"Hey!" Hayner shouted as he climbed out the window onto the ledge. "What's the big idea throwing ice cream at me?" He would have started forward to give the two boys a piece of his mind, but Yuffie gave a small squeak of fright, drawing his attention onto her.

She was hitting herself frantically about the head, trying desperately not to scream. "I think I spider just landed on me!" She managed to whimper.

"Hold still," Hayner commanded her, and she obediently stood stock-still, though Hayner could tell she was fighting hard not to scream or panic. The blonde carefully brushed his friend off, and he didn't find any spiders.

"There," He said cheerfully, giving Yuffie a quick hug. "No spiders, or spider webs." Yuffie was trembling slightly, but looked relieved.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, blushing.

Hayner grinned, but didn't say anything. The two teens climbed out onto the ledge and made their way slowly toward the other two teens. Scowling slightly, Hayner sat beside Roxas. Yuffie sat beside him, gazing down at the ground far below.

"Sorry, Hayner." Axel said, grinning. "I couldn't resist. It was just too perfect." He ruffled the blonde's hair, and Roxas scowled. Hayner scowled as well, but not so fiercely.

Yuffie smirked. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny." She said, nudging Hayner in the ribs. "I bet it would be even funnier if we did it to Seifer." Her sudden idea seemed hilarious. If they could only pull it off!

Hayner's eye's widened in comprehension. But Axel beat him to speaking. "I like her," He commented to Roxas. "She's got good ideas." Yuffie beamed at him, but only until he ruffled her hair. Then she frowned, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Tell you what; Roxas still has ice cream, so we don't even have to buy any more!" Yuffie seemed to be thinking hard and fast. "I'll go get Seifer-"

"How will you do that?" Hayner wanted to know.

"I don't know, I'll think of something." Yuffie replied, shaking her haed impatiently. "I'll lead him over here, and then Axel can throw the ice cream at him. Make sure you don't miss, Axel." She glared at the redhead for a moment before standing. "I'll be back; be ready." The next minute she was gone, back down the clock tower.

The four boys watched as she jogged down the street. Axel was smirking, but Roxas was looking ready to kill something, and Hayner slightly concerned. Axel rolled his eyes. "Gimme your ice cream, Roxas." He said. Before Roxas could react, Axel had pulled the ice cream out of his hands. "Hope she hurries…" Axel muttered, struggling to keep the ice cream from melting all over his hands.

Down on the ground, Yuffie was making a hasty search for Seifer. He just had to be somewhere! She skidded to a halt as she spotted the older blonde down a side street. Grinning, she dashed toward him.

Seifer folded his arms, staring down at the girl who stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Hi, Seifer!" She said cheerfully. Seifer grunted, and turned away to speak to Fujiin and Rai. Not to be ignored, Yuffie plucked at the back of his trench coat. "Hey, I spoke to you!" She said indignantly.

Seifer turned around, a sneer on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, glaring down at her with his arms crossed still.

Yuffie didn't seem unduly concerned by his obvious displeasure at seeing her. "Oh, nothing." She said, shrugging. "I just wanted to, you know, do this!" She jabbed him hard in the side with her finger, and then danced out of his reach, grinning.

"Hey!" Seifer shouted, unfolding his arms now. "You little freak!" He looked ready to kill her, but then seemed to realize that his two friends were watching him. Calming himself, he put a smirk onto his handsome features. "Get lost; I've got better things to do." He said, turning away from Yuffie again.

Yuffie cocked her head to one side, looking curiously at Seifer. She considered him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Seifer!" She called in a sing-song voice. "Guess what!" She skipped closer to him as he turned around once again.

"Fine, I'll bite," Seifer sighed. "What?"

Yuffie giggled, and then reached as high as she could to snatch Seifer's hat off his head. "OH SHIT!" She cried as she dashed away, an angry Seifer right on her heels.

Fervently hoping that the boys were ready, Yuffie ran as fast as she could toward the clock tower. She could hear Seifer behind her, breathing hard and swearing under his breath. She wasn't necessarily scared of the older boy, but she would hate to be caught by him.

Just as she passed by the clock tower, she heard Seifer let out a loud oath. Turning on the spot, she saw that the blonde had been pasted upside the head by Axel's well-thrown ice cream. The four boys were laughing uproariously from their ledge on the clock tower. Yuffie laughed along with them, but as Seifer picked himself up, and she saw the look on his face, she quickly stopped.

"I'll get you, you little runt." Seifer ground out from between gritted teeth. "You'll wish you'd never even heard my name by the time I'm done with you." He took a step toward her, but Yuffie thought she saw a look of hurt in his eyes. Taking a hesitant step backwards, she watched as Seifer advanced.

Sensing trouble, Hayner stood quickly. "I'm gonna go help." He said, hurrying toward the window so he could go down. By the time he reached the ground, Seifer was scarcely a foot away from Yuffie. The ninja was looking, not frightened, but curious, with her head tilted slightly to one side.

"Hey!" Hayner cried, attracting Seifer's attention. "Get away from her!"

To his surprise, the other blonde backed off. "You're lucky this time, kid." He spat at Yuffie, before snatching his hat out of her hands and marching away. Yuffie watched him go, her head still tilted to one side, still curious. But as she felt Hayner put an arm around her shoulders, she felt that she couldn't be worried by Seifer's strange actions. Not when she had all she needed right beside her.

--------

_I have only one word to say to that: Cute! As soon as I finished it, I let out an almighty "SQUEE!!" Seriously, it turned out cuter than I'd expected. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Be expecting more Hayner/Yuffie from me as well! -wink- _


End file.
